Paintings
by Demonic girl111
Summary: Sakura's the painter of the group, one that paints the past, present, and future. No one knows this side of her, until an... Inconvinevence occurs as she paints a terrible event. One-shot.


Sakura was the painter of the group. But no one knew that. She moved out of her parents house a year into Tsunade's training, and that's when she began.

She bought numerous colors of paint cans, claiming to be painting the new walls. It was partially true, but not entirely. She had visions, gruesome visions. They scared her, but she had the urge to see them for herself. To rememeber these horrors.

 **Paint them.** A voice cooed to her one day. **Seal them away on a canvess, so we can remember the bloodshed. The deathes...**

And that she did.

Sakura tossed the furniture, all except for a futon, blanket, and pillow. Everything was white in her apartment. She had large and small papers tossed about the floors, and she walked barefoot.

On the small papers, she wrote the smaller of events. Training, growing, smiling faces, bonding, anger, hatred... love.

On the larger papers, she drew more important events. A red haired man who wielded puppets. A blonde haired man with Gaara. A man in an orange mask. A face she clearly recognized as Itachi Uchiha, smiling with blood dripping from his mouth. Jiraiya-sama in a cloudy blue area, smiling as blood oozed into the cloudy substance. An orange haired man with purple ringed eyes watched them cautiously. The leaf in shambles with six orange haired people, all looking eerily the same with Naruto standing across from them with multiple toads behind him.

And on a scroll, she drew the scenes of the biggest event she had seen in her dreams.

 **War.**

She had been painting this one after Pein destroyed Konoha, while everyone was distracted with rebuilding the village. Just as she was skillfully painting the image where her comrades die, Tsunade decided to burst into her home, looking wary yet peeved. "SAKURA HARUNO! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR DAYS AND I FIND YOU HERE DRAWing..." The blonde woman trailed off, staring at the papers surrounding her feet in shock and horror. "Sakura... What is all of this?" She asked, picking up one of the larger pieces, this one being of Jiraiya dying. "How did you see this image with such fleeting detail?! WERE YOU THERE?!" Her fist crumpled the paper, throwing it at Sakura's form.

The pinkette stared at the piece though, her scroll clutched tightly in her hand as if protecting it from her masters wrath. "They're my dreams." She explained softly, still staring distantly at the crumpled paper of one of her masterpieces.

"Dreams? Sakura, what're you talking about?" Tsunade hissed.

The emerald eyes of the girl now looked into the older womans light chocolate brown eyes, the truth spilling from her mouth as Tsunade could clearly see. "Dreams of events to come, and those that have passed. They're all here, on my canvasses." She said solidly, not once breaking her eye contact.

Tsunade carefully made her way through the papers, as if they were poison, and pointed at the scroll Sakura now held. "And... That one? What is that scrolls representation?" She whispered, and her heart stopped when she saw the lifeless and bloody face of the one she considered her son. "Naruto..." Tears pooled in her eyes, and she bit her lip. "It's fake, tell me it's fake Sakura."

The pinkette shook her head. "The others weren't, what makes this one?" Just before the blonde woman could snap, the girl looked back at the scroll. "Then again, this one is not yet finished. This scroll of mine is the representation of the Fourth Great Shinobi War." Sakura explained plainly, like it wasn't the worst thing to come in their future.

Tsunade regained her breath, and looked at the pinkette as calmly as she could. "Sakura," When she had her attention, she breathed out slowly. "When do you infer you will finish the scroll?"

The younger girl smiled, and picked up her brush again, ready to continue her work with a burning passion she had not felt in quite some time. "Long before shit hits the fan, **Master**."

Unknown to the blonde woman, a large piece of paper was beside Sakura, facing the floor for no one to see. And that, was of Sharingan/Rinnegan eyes looking menacingly above an entire crowd of shinobi, all of them in a state of forced sleep.

 **A/N**

 **So yeah, that's** ** _"Paintings"_** **The shortest one-shot I've seen in my life of writing one shots without posting them. I got this idea from** ** _"The Amazing World Of Gumball"_** **And if any of you know the show, you'll remember the episode where Banana Joe's mother paints future events of Gumball and is family. So tell me what you think in the reviews. Follow, favorite, tell me things I should add or delete. You know, the good stuff. Bye~**


End file.
